Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee dispenser and particularly to a portable golf tee dispenser that utilizes agitation to automatically extend a single tee partially from the dispenser for retrieval.
Background
Golfers need a convenient way to store a plurality of tees and a dispenser that provides a single tee for retrieval. Some current tee dispensers utilize a bag or a plurality of holes to increase the probability that a tee will extend through one of the openings in the container. Unfortunately, these devices are relatively large to increase the likelihood that a tee will be available to a golfer when needed and do provide a single tee in an efficient manner. These devices may be cumbersome to store as they can have a plurality of tees poking out in various directions. Some of these devices utilize agitation to cause a tee to extend through an opening do not ensure a tee will be available when needed.